Lunch, Rest and Snuggles
by SammysGirl2
Summary: My friend and I have taken turns writing these fics. She did the first one and I did this one. This story is listed as complete but is part of a bunch of stories. The group of hunters are in between cases, relaxing while searching for the next hunt.


Lunch, Rest and Snuggles

Sam opened the motel door to find Nicole sitting at the little table with the laptop in front of her and ear buds in her ears. He smiles to himself for a moment before walking all the way in and shutting the door behind him. "Hey." He spoke softly so not to startle her. She looked up, grinned and went back to what she was looking at on the screen. "Hey baby. Whatcha doing?" She asked while pulling the ear buds out of her ears. "Just got us some lunch." He answered and raised the bags.

"Oh, food! Good I'm starving!" Dean spoke up popping his head from the bathroom door, walking further into the main room. "Did someone say food?" Cheyenne asked hot on his heels. Nicole looked up with a humorous look on her face. "Do I want to know why the two of you were in the bathroom together?" She asked while putting her stuff away so Sam could set the food out. Dean gave her his mischievous look. "I was helping him trim up his neckline it was starting to get scary back there." Cheyenne jumped in before Dean could turn the conversation dirty. Sam smirked knowing full well what Dean could of made out of the situation as he finished pulling the food out of the bags.

They sat in comfortable silence while eating. "Lunch was good baby, thanks." Nicole spoke before giving Sam a quick peck on the cheek as she stood up to throw away her trash. He looked up at her from the table with a happy content look on his face. "Yeah Sam you did good. Thanks." Cheyenne spoke up after taking a swig from her soda. Not to be out done by the girls Dean spoke next. "You really know the way to my heart Sammy. Good pick for lunch." He stood with a ridiculously goofy look on his face to give Sam a dramatic half hug. Sam froze with a look of confused terror on his face. "Um yeah, you're welcome Dean." He spoke with confusion in his voice. The girls just giggled at the brothers.

Sam stood from the table to clear the rest of the dinner trash trying to avoid his weird brother. He grabbed his laptop and sat it down on his bed booting it up. While it logged on he went up to and pulled Nicole into his arms giving her a little squeeze. "They both smiled and sighed a content sigh for a moment before going back to snuggle on the bed to do some research for a new case. Cheyenne picked up a book and tossed the TV remote to Dean, plopping down on their bed and snuggled up.

A few hours had passed and Sam had pushed the laptop off his lap to stretch his back for a minute. Nicole took that as her queue to stand up from there comfortable research snuggle, put her laptop down and stretch also smirking at her love. "Hey." She spoke in her stretching sound voice. "Hey." Sam responded in his relaxed voice. "Wanna get out of here for a bit?" She asked jerking her head towards the door. "Go for a little walk?" Sam gave her a grin from ear to ear and glanced at the other bed. Cheyenne and Dean were too sucked into their own little snuggle worlds to even notice that they had moved. "Yeah let's get out of here for a bit." They turned to walk out the door. "We are going for a walk you two. We will be back later." Nicole spoke to neither of the two in general. When there wasn't a response she looked up at Sam and they both shrugged. "Hmph" they mumbled out at the same time.

As soon as the door closed Dean spoke up. "Did they say where they were going?" Cheyenne looked up from her book. "I wasn't really paying attention but I'm pretty sure I heard the word walk." She closed her book and smirked over at Dean. He wiggled his eye brows at her and leaned in for a kiss.

Sam grabbed Nicole's hand and entwined their fingers as they set off walking down the street towards a field a few yards away. When they walked a few feet into the field he sat down on the soft ground and pulled Nicole into his lap. He leaned down and kissed her softly for a moment. When they pulled away for air she leaned against his chest and closed her eyes sighing happily. "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." Sam finally broke the silence." "Hmm" Nicole responded keeping her eyes closed trying to keep the moment perfect. "I've seen you in hunting action. I know you can fight and take care of yourself, hell I know you can, I've seen you protect Cheye when we first meet." Nicole opened her eyes and sat up turning to face Sam. "Baby, I -" Before she could finish saying anything he reached a hand up to stop her. "I know you can take care of yourself, I've seen it." He gave her a sad smile. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't think I could handle losing any more people I love."

Nicole reached up and touched his cheek smiling. "Baby. After all that I've been through and seen there is no way in hell I can sit back while you guys fight. I won't. All I'll end up doing is worrying myself sick while you are out there hunting." She lend in and kissed him hard on the lips. When she pulled away she swore she could hear Sam whimper from the lack of touch. "I'm not a huge fan of this fighting thing trust me I'm scared out of my mind but I can't just not do it if it will help save you or Cheye or Dean." She paused for a moment, when Sam didn't respond she continued. "I will be there in a flash if nothing is preventing me from fighting. I can't, no I won't sit back and watch you get hurt if I can try to do something about it." Sam reached up and grabbed her hand that is still resting on his cheek and squeezed it. "That right there is why I love you. You won't let the people you care about get into trouble without fighting for them." Sam leaned closer to Nicole and kissed her softly more loving then the previous kiss. When he pulled away he smiled at her. "Okay let's make a deal. I'll try to stay out of harm's way so you won't have to come and save me." Sam said trying to turn the mood a little lighter. Nicole smiled and put her head on his for head kissed his nose and spoke. "Agreed. But I won't promise not to step in if I'm needed." "Okay." They kissed again this time the kiss grew deeper and they fell back on to the soft ground Sam landing gently on top of her. He's long hair fell over there face's causing her to giggle in the kiss. They laid in the field for a while just being together, enjoying each other's presence.

Dean looked up from his spot on the bed when the motel door opened. Cheyenne only moved to readjust her position on his chest. "Where did you two run off to?" Dean asked out of curiosity. "Just for a walk to that little field down the road." Nicole spoke while kicking her shoes off to sit back down on the bed. Dean nodded and went back to playing with Cheyenne's hair and watching the movie on TV. Sam sat back down and pulled his laptop onto his lap again. He started scrolling through the news article that he was reading before he left with Nicole.


End file.
